A Confession
by Alice Jane
Summary: She was feeling guilty again. Not wanting to be hurt any longer, so she asked him, "Do you still have crush...on R-Ran?" AyaxRei--OneShot


**This story takes place in Ooiso Beach. Pairing: AyaxRei and the others: RanxTatsuki, MiyuxYamato, MamixYuuya, and Harue. **

**Disclaimer: **I'm only borrowing the characters from Mihona Fujii. I want to meet her… :)

**A Confession**

by

Alice Jane

"Do you still have crush… on R-Ran?"

The brown-haired guy closed the book he read, was he misheard or what? He looked at the fragile girl, who was sitting sheepishly besides him. That was the silence moment, before Rei broke it. He sneered, "Is she getting on your nerves?"

Aya lowered her head, realizing the silliness in her question. But she just wanted to know it directly from him.

Looking her sorry, he continued to read the book. He was not in mood to play in the beach actually. While Ran and Mami were fighting for something unnecessary, Yuuya and Harue calmed them down, Miyu and Yamato swam together, Rei and Aya were sitting in silence.

_C'mon, you feel guilty, don't you? He's here, right beside you, mole, why don't you ask him again? _Aya mentally thought.

She raised her head. Explicitly, she asked again, "Otohata-kun, can't you answer me?"

Rei was startled for a minute. He sighed, then staring at the girl of his. "What do you want me to say? Confess my feeling?"

"If you can, why not? Otohata-kun, to be honest, I'm feeling guilty. I'm… never capable to read or predict your minds." Aya's voice was so low, almost heard like a soft, weak whisper.

"I don't talk much. You know that." Rei still gazed at Aya. "I don't date someone I don't like, A—"

"So there! You always tell me those words when I'm asking you about your feeling towards Ran! You might don't hate me, but it doesn't mean you love me either, like what I'm feeling toward you, Otohata-kun! Probably you don't love me. That's possible." Aya muttered. She hated it when Rei couldn't answer her questions.

That was an awkward silence of theirs. Rei looked at Aya in shock, Aya flushed madly. Her face turned as red as the boiled crab.

Abruptly, Rei grabbed Aya's wrist. She didn't complain, just following his paces.

He brought her to the edge of the beach. "Aya! Otocchi! Finally you two come to swim!" Ran shouted.

Aya smiled slightly at Ran's yell. Rei didn't stop his steps, bringing her to the water.

"Let's swim," he invited. Aya frowned. She didn't get what he meant.

"Wait, Otohata-kun. What's your point? I was asking you for a short answer. Look, we don't have to swim… or something like that. Why don't you just answer with words…?" Aya asked endlessly today.

"Just to refresh your mind," Rei replied. He smiled secretly and began to dive. Aya just followed him to dive. Luckily, she has learnt how to do that last month. So, she didn't act like a lame girl in front of Rei.

After a couple of minutes, They both appeared on the surface. Rei said, "Aya, look up."

Aya did what he said.

The clouds were moving slowly, as if they didn't care where the wind blows them. One of those white clouds, its shape changed. Sooner or later, they'd leave the sky above the Ooiso beach. But they'd be still on the sky.

"Can you get what I mean?" The voice of peace was heard.

Aya locked her mouth. She tried to comprehend it.

_Did he mean… the clouds are us, and the wind is the fate? We, human, can change our minds everytime. And his point is… he _had _crush on Ran, but now he's changed his mind? Is that so?_

Aya turned her sight to her beloved boyfriend. She smiled crookedly and nodded simply. She was satisfied enough.

Rei grimaced. "Let's get something to eat."

As they walked together to the stand and bought ice cream (In Aya's case, obviously), Aya thought something to ask, "Why don't you tell me by words, Otohata-kun?"

Rei came back with the book in his hand. "I don't like to say it by words."

"Is that because… because you're ashamed?" Aya tempted haltingly.

Rei almost chuckled. But as an Ice Prince, he had to conceal it. "No."

Aya smiled meaningfully. She didn't care if Rei didn't want to confess his feeling by words, it was okay with her. Just be next to her was enough for her to be happy.

"Otohata-kun…" Aya sheepishly called his name. "I… I love you… with my own way. I wager you've found me as a timid, peculiar girl. But… can you accept me the way I am?" She looked at the sand, not wanting to face him.

The Ice Prince was speechless for a second. "…Aya, you know I'm also weird. I never really answer your questions. And once I reply, I do it not by words." He was right. He was a complicated one.

She was still looking the ground, not wanting to face him.

But his fingers was making her surprised. He cupped her chin, forcing her to face him. And when she turned to his face… he casually gave a peck on her lips.

Short, but very meaningful.

Aya and Rei heard their friends shouting their names, teasing.

"Ooki, Aya-ppe and Otocchi are having a lovey-dovey moment, ook!"

"Keep making her happy, Otocchi!"

"Miyu is happy for you, Aya!"

"Rei, you're good!"

All the jokes their friends made, successfully made Aya blushed and cried in joy.

"Oh man she's crying again!" Ran yelled.

"Otocchi makes a girl sad, ook!"

In that time, Rei just ran his hand through his hair. But indeed, he was satisfied to make the girl he loved happy. Rei curved his lips into a smug smile.

**End**

**Yatta! I make it! The second AyaxRei one-shot fic!**

**Personally, I think this fic is better than my other AyaxRei one-shot fic, "Heartbreaker of Shibuya". Some sentences here, grammatically, I think better, perhaps…**

**If you read my other fics, "Pure Smile", "Escape from the Reality" and "Prince Charming", I ask you for forgiveness, because I haven't updated it yet. Sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Please give me review for this one-shot, okay? ^^**


End file.
